


Lines, Lines, Lines

by lizziepro



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziepro/pseuds/lizziepro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Sungyeol's working on lines for a new drama but he can't seem to get one part right because he's distracted by another character's scene in the script. So who better to go to for help than Myungsoo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines, Lines, Lines

  
Sungyeol threw himself backwards onto his bed, head hitting the headboard slightly, sending him jolting to the side wincing in pain.

_"Aishhhhh~"_  
   
Sungyeol had been cast in a new drama as the goofy best friend type who pines after the girl, but ends up alone in the end. Typical, right? Of course he got this specific part. He really couldn't complain too much though, he fit the part perfectly. He was that goofy best friend who ended up alone.... well, he used to be. 

The cause of his immediate pain from the headboard was an act of frustration. He was working on memorizing and annotating his lines, which shouldn't be a problem, but it was. He'd had previous acting training and wasn't new to the game by any means, but the issue was that he was distracted, immensely. He was working on annotating one of his scenes when he read ahead to the next page of the script and saw that there was the "first kiss" scene between the 2 leads. 

**And damn was it cute.**

He read that scene over and over and over again, trying to imagine himself in that scene, getting all the glory and just flat out being really goddamn cute.

He was cute too, right?

Inspirits thought so!

**_And so did one other person..._ **

He tried to push the kiss scene from his mind and go back to his own lines, highlighter and ink pen in hand.

" _Come on, Sungyeol. You can do this. Just a couple more pages. Then you can go to dance practice with the guys_ ," he said to himself, flipping back to his most recently highlighted page.

Another 10 minutes pass by and Sungyeol hasn't moved from the last line he annotated.

This was going nowhere quickly.

" _Coffee! Coffee will help me! Coffee always helps~_ ," he said getting up from his bunk bed and jumping to the ground. 

He walked out into the living area of the dorm and realized he was the only one there. Everyone else had schedules right now and probably wouldn't be back until late tonight.He didn't mind. He liked the alone time. It gave him space to think and relax, over a nice cup of coffee.

He put the grounds into the filter, poured the water into the back, and turned it on. 

He had left the script in the room, but that didn't stop him from thinking about the kiss scene.

It wasn't like he hadn't acted before. Shit, he had even trained for a while at SM, but they weren't ready for his acting skill. It was beyond them and they couldn't comprehend his awesomeness on screen... or that's what he told himself. It made him feel a little better, but he still got disheartened every now and then. To be honest, he wasn't as sure of himself as he often acted on stage and for the Inspirits. That was why he requested to be given fewer lines when INFINITE was starting out. It takes him a while to come out of his shell, but when he does, he commands the attention of everyone in the room.

He likes to think that's how he ended up in his current relationship.

**Well, actually he knows that's how it happened...**

The coffee maker spurted out the last few drops into the pot and Sungyeol smiled brightly. 

_Coffee really does fix everything._

He took a sip and was completely satisfied.

" _Psh, and people say I have an addiction. It's not my fault this stuff is magic_ ," he murmured to himself walking back to his room.

He almost spit out his coffee and dropped his mug upon entering the doorway.

" _YAH! What're you doing here?!_ " he yelled at the man sitting in his bed.

" _What does it look like I'm doing?_ "

" _Trying to take over my part,_ " he stated walking toward his bed. He rested his chin on the side of his bed frame and looked up.

" _Myungsoo, I know it looks dumb-_ "

" _You have a kiss scene this time, eh? Finally got the lead role?_ "

Sungyeol froze, eyes wide with terror. His throat ran dry and he searched for the appropriate reply. _The truth, right_?

 

Myungsoo was incredible at acting. He had been in a number of dramas and was currently working on filming one, hence why he was not cuddled up next to Sungyeol earlier as he read his lines. Everything about Myungsoo just screamed actor. His stare, his mannerisms, his ability to completely immerse himself in the character at hand. He was a professional at the age of 20. Not that Sungyeol was jealous, he loved that Myungsoo was an actor. Seeing him in dramas was one of the few things he shamelessly relished in, as they cuddled in a pile of blankets on the couch with warm cups of coffee and snacks everywhere. It was perfect. Sungyeol just wished he could be on television so Myungsoo could feel as proud of him as he felt of Myungsoo. He felt bad that he hadn't landed as good of roles as Myungsoo had, and this was his chance to tell him otherwise.

It was his pride that influenced his next choice........

_or maybe it was just his choding spirit..._

" _Of course. ㅋㅋㅋ Why wouldn't I? They picked me just for that role. How could they not give me a kiss scene? Have you seen me,_ " he said stepping back and shaking his head in disbelief at his boyfriend's questioning...even though he was totally right to do so.

" _You just like the scene because it's cute._ "

" _So?"_

_"You're so predictable, Yeollie."_

_"Well, what do you care? You're the one who says you love me. I must be doing something right~_ " he said with a wink and sip of his coffee.

Okay, that was pushing it, but if it got Myungsoo to believe him then he didn't care.

_"I guess so..."_

_"YAH!"_

_"Wanna practice?"_

_"HUH?!"_

_"The lines. I'm an actor, I could help you out,_ " he said jumping down from the bed to meet Sungyeol.

_"You're so vain, Myungsoo."_

_"But you love me."_

Sungyeol couldn't deny that.

He began to set his coffee down on the nightstand as Myungsoo brought down the script and looked over the page with total concentration.

_"Well, fine. But I get to be my character."_

_"Why the fuck would I make you the girl if you actually have to play the lead for filming?"_

_"I'd do it to you."_

_"Liar. You're the one who purposely dresses as Hyuna."_

_"IT'S FOR THE INSPIRITS!"_

" _SHHH! I'm learning my lines,_ " Myungsoo hits Sungyeol's arm with the script and it sends him reeling back, rubbing the wounded appendage, " _Do you actually know your lines, Yeollie?"_

_"Obviously."_

_"Okay then, big shot."_

_"When are we-"_

_"WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ALREADY?!?!_ " Myungsoo screamed at the top of his lungs, right at Sungyeol's face. The older froze on the spot and stared for a moment before responding.

_**"WHAT THE FUCK?!?"** _

_"I'm reading my lines. Come on,_ " Myungsoo replied quietly, looking at Sungyeol with fake disappointment... or was it fake? It was hard to tell with Myungsoo.  
**_That goddamn stare..._**

" _Oh. Can we start again?"_

_"Fine..."_

Myungsoo took a couple steps back before turning to look again at Sungyeol. He smiled at him with as much snark as anyone could imagine in a smile from Myungsoo.

_"You ready now, Yeollie?"_

_"Mhmmm. Go."_

Immediately, Myungsoo dropped back into character.

" _WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ALREADY?_!" he screamed, taking a step toward Sungyeol.

Sungyeol took his cue, keeping calm and looking to the side, hands behind his back.

" _I can't leave."_

" _But you go see her all the time. You don't want me anymore. It's her._ " Myungsoo said, now looking at the floor too, pulling some tears from his eyes.

Goddamn professional. Sungyeol was surprised at how quickly he had begun to cry this time. _He was so proud._

_"You're wrong._ " He looked up at Myungsoo, pulling his chin up with his finger to make him look him in the eye.

**The room was dead quiet**.

" _Don't lie to me._ " Myungsoo replied, further weeping. Kid was good.

" _She was helping me plan our date. She's my brother's friend. I don't like her. I like you, Min Hee,_ " he replied, slightly turning his head to the side, giving a soft smile.

" _Really?_ " Myungsoo's eyes lit up, if only for that split second.

" _Of course."_

_"You're lying to me, Gi Joon."_

_"No, I'm telling you the truth! I promise_!" Sungyeol said dropping his hand from Myungsoo's chin and feeling his face get a little heated from raising his voice.

" _But-_ " Myungsoo began, and Sungeyeol took his cue again.

He put a hand on Myungsoo's neck and pulled him in harshly to kiss him, shutting him up from his ramblings as Min Hee.

Sungyeol tried to remain professional and not ruin the scene, but it had been so long since he'd been able to just spend time with Myungsoo. So long since he'd been able to tell him how much he loved him. _So long since he'd been able to kiss his soft, pillowy lips, and just enjoy the moment of bliss..._

Myungsoo is the one to break Sungyeol from his daydream and steps back out of the kiss, smiling like he'd just won Best Actor at the Golden Globes.

" _Happy now, Yeollie?"_

_"That's not in the lines."_

_"I know."_

_"Well, yeah. I'm much happier now"_. He steps toward Myungsoo and takes his hand, playing with his fingers. He'd missed him more than he realized and he didn't want him to leave. He didn't want this happy feeling he had when they were together to leave with him.

" _Good. That's what I hoped for,"_ he smiled and leant in, kissing Sungyeol's cheek, causing the older to flush a little.

**It never failed.**

Myungsoo knew he could always make Sungyeol blush. Sungyeol was usually the one to hang all over Myungsoo, but when Myungsoo returned the sentiment, Sungyeol always seemed a little lost for words.

This was the intended effect of the exercise Myungsoo had staged.

" _Now, you should practice your real lines since you got to live out your little kiss scene fantasy, Sung Joon,_ " he said, scurrying to the door, knowing what was to come when Sungyeol had broken from his dazed bliss and realized that Myungsoo had actually trolled him as opposed to being trolled.

" _Yeah. I guess- WAIT. What did you call me?"_

_"Your character's name is Sung Joon, right,_ " inching around the door frame, only peeking his head back in the room.

" _How did you know?"_

_"I saw your highlighting, pabo_ ," he replied, bolting from the doorway.

Sungyeol felt the blush creep back in on his cheeks, but it was for a totally different reason this time.

" _YAH! I'm not a pabo, you pabo!_ "

Sungyeol jumped up from his seated position on the lower bunk and ran out the door, sliding around the corner and chasing Myungsoo into the kitchen.

**No one trolls Sungyeol. He trolls other people.**

It comes with the acting ability, or something.

And Myungsoo, or at least his bamboo pillow would be subjected to the punishment...  



End file.
